


pour toi

by lanalanabananun (LanalanaBananun)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: College AU, F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanalanaBananun/pseuds/lanalanabananun
Summary: foxxay college au





	pour toi

Her hands plucked the single flower from it’s family and laid it in her sketch book. She gently pressed the cover flat and squished the contents inside. Misty let out a sigh as she let her head fall back on the tree behind her. 

“Watch out !” She heard someone scream from a distance. 

But before Misty could even open her eyes she felt an unyielding object smashed up against her nose. 

“Fuck me !” Misty shouted as she quickly pinched her nose. 

“Are you okay ?” She heard from the same voice. 

Misty looked up and saw a short brunette standing in front of her with a horrified expression on her face.

“What ?” Misty asked.

“Your uhh…” The anticipation was hitting her harder than the object. “Your nose is bleeding.” The girl said.

Misty’s eye’s widened and panicking she looked down at her hands that were covered in blood.

“What hit me ?” She asked. 

“A…A football.” The brunette rubbed the back of her neck as she avoided eye contact. “I;m real sorry, me and a couple of my friends were just messing around.” The girl explained as she contiued avoiding eye contact. 

“Is fine.” Misty sighed as she looked up, trying to keep blood from dripping out of her nose. 

“It might be broken from the looks of it.” The brunette said as she finally decided to look towards Misty.

“Great” was all Misty could muster up. 

“If you want I could drive you to the hospital, there’s one right down the room.”

“Yeah, tha’d be groovy.”

“I’m Cordelia, by the way.” The small brunette said as she held out her hand.

Misty stood and looked down at her bloody hands. 

“Oh, sorry.” Cordelia giggled.

“I’m Misty Day.” Misty laughed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve, leaving a bright red streak on the garment. “Well shit.” She said as she realized what she did.

“I’ll get you a new shirt don’t worry.”

Misty loaded up her sketch book and put it into her small messenger bag and started following Cordelia off campus to her car.

* * *

“From the x-rays we’ve concluded that your nose is not broken, but very swollen. A football was it that hit you ?”

“Yeah.” Misty laughed as she looked over to Cordelia who was bright pink.

After a long conversation on whether or not to have a pink cast, the doctor laughed and left the room. 

“I’m so sorry Misty.” Cordelia said as she kept her head facing the ground. “I really didn’t mean to.”

“Is nothin doll, It’ll take more than a football ta break this ol’ thang.” Misty giggled as she clutched her nose.

“So umm…” Cordelia shifted awkwardly onto her other foot as she chewed on her lip. “What are you at Tulane for ?”

Misty instantly beamed at the question. “Well, I know it aint the best art school but I grew up here so I wanted to stay here yanno ?”

Cordelia smiled at the girl. She had a certain way about her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed. Everything was just so enchanting it seemed almost hypnotic. 

“What bout you ?” Cordelia’s eyes abruptly opened out of shock, she had been in what felt like a slight trance. 

“What about what ?” She asked. 

Misty giggled at her words, “Why’d ya pick Tulane silly.” 

“Oh,” She laughed, “Well, I grew up here too, but they have pretty good Ecology and Evolutionary Biology courses here so I thought why not apply.”

“Such a smarty” Misty gave googoo eyes at the blonde. 

“Not really, it’s all just a bunch of fancy words for planting basically. I love nature.”

“Me too !” Misty’s eyes sparkled. “I grew up a nature freak!”

** _to be continued _ **


End file.
